


OSPEK

by Liana_DS



Series: Negeri Kita [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SMTown
Genre: Family, Humor, Masa Orientasi Siswa, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae ingin membuat name tag yang harus dipakai saat masa orientasi di SM Art School. Masalahnya, benda itu sangat rumit desainnya dan Jongdae butuh seseorang untuk membantunya bekerja. Inilah perjalanan Jongdae untuk mengerjakan tugas masa orientasinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chen, Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment (yang masih aktif ataupun yang sudah keluar) bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan ELF pendamping saya. Tidak sedikitpun keuntungan komersial saya ambil dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Guideline] Pada judul part, misalnya [Kim Family/ Yesung x Taeyeon = Jonghyun + Chen + Kai], ada penjelasan mengenai keluarga para member EXO. Cara bacanya:  
> 1\. A x B adalah pasangan yang menikah  
> (Yesung x Taeyeon artinya Yesung menikah dengan Taeyeon). 
> 
> 2\. A + B +... artinya hubungan saudara  
> (Chanyeol + Luna artinya Chanyeol saudara kandung Luna).
> 
> 3\. ? adalah tokoh yang tidak disebut namanya  
> (Yoochun x ? artinya Yoochun menikah dengan seseorang yang tak disebut namanya).
> 
> 4\. = artinya hubungan orang tua-anak  
> (Kyuhyun x Seohyun = Baekhyun artinya Baekhyun adalah anak KyuSeo).
> 
> 5\. ; memisahkan hubungan keluarga dalam keluarga besar  
> (Heechul x ? = Jaejoong; Jaejoong x ? = Xiumin artinya Jaejoong adalah anak Heechul dan Xiumin adalah anak Jaejoong, sehingga Xiumin adalah cucu Heechul)  
> (Bisa juga Taeyeon + Stella; ? x Stella = Suho artinya Taeyeon dan Stella bersaudara, sedangkan Suho adalah anak Stella, jadi Suho adalah keponakan Taeyeon).
> 
> Dibaca nggak papa, nggak dibaca alhamdulillah *loh?* XD

* * *

**[Prologue, Kim Family 1** / Yesung x Taeyeon = Jonghyun + Chen + Kai **]**

Jongdae termenung di depan laptop. Desain _name tag_ untuk masa orientasi SM Art School—itulah nama sekolah yang besok akan dia datangi untuk pertama kali bersama adiknya—sungguh rumit. Kertas warna bertumpuk-tumpuk, menyusun bentuk bintang yang pada bagian tengahnya harus ditulisi nama. Ukuran tulisan nama pun ditentukan dalam layout _name tag_ yang kini terpampang di monitor laptop Jongdae.

“Ya Tuhan, di hari terakhir liburanku, kenapa aku harus mengerjakan hal bodoh semacam ini?” keluh Jongdae. Ia hampir saja berteriak frustrasi dengan suara tenornya kalau dia tidak mendengar ribut-ribut di luar kamarnya.

“Astaga, _Oppa_ , cepatlah sadar dari meditasimu dan bantu aku memperbaiki atap rumah!”

Tak lain dan tak bukan, wanita bersuara tinggi itu adalah Kim Taeyeon, ibu Jongdae. Taeyeon pasti sedang berusaha membangunkan sang kepala keluarga, Kim Jongwoon, dari ‘semedi’ yang sedang dilakoninya. ‘Semedi’ ini dilakukannya secara rutin untuk mendapatkan inspirasi lagu baru—maklum, Jongwoon ‘kan penulis lagu sekaligus penyanyi.

Jongdae melangkah keluar dan melihat ayahnya mengangkat satu tangan. “Tunggu, Taeyeon. Satu lagu hampir mendatangiku. Tunggu sedikit lagi.” titah Jongwoon dengan suara yang tenang.

Taeyeon membuka mulutnya, hendak marah lagi, tetapi kemudian ia mendengus kasar. Ia berbalik dan suara sopranonya memenuhi rumah. “Jonghyun! Turun ke sini dan bantu _Eomma_ memperbaiki atap!!!”

“ _Ne_ , _Eomma_!” Jonghyun, anak sulung Keluarga Kim, menyahut dengan malas dari lantai dua.

Melihat ibunya yang sibuk, Jongdae urung meminta bantuan. Bisa pecah gendang telinganya jika menangkap gelombang amarah Taeyeon yang tak putus-putus. _Terus pada siapa aku bisa minta bantuan?,_ batinnya. Ia menoleh putus asa ke ranjang susun di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya pada siapa yang sedang tidur sambil mengorok di ranjang atas.

_Aaaah, Jongiiiin!! Demi apa kau meninggalkanku dengan tugas gila ini? Harusnya ‘kan kita mengerjakannya bersama!!!_

Jongin, adik Jongdae, sudah tahu kalau ada tugas sulit yang menunggunya. Si kecil Keluarga Kim berkelit dengan sangat cerdas: tidur siang. Kalau Kim Jongin sudah lelap, akan sulit membangunkannya, jadi apa boleh buat? Tinggallah Jongdae, sang kakak baik hati (dan sial), yang bisa mengerjakan tugas orientasi sekolah itu untuknya.

Menyambar jaket yang tergantung di gagang pintu, Jongdae berkata lantang, “ _Eomma_ , aku ke rumah Baek untuk mengerjakan tugas!”

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada bunyi ketukan palu Jonghyun di atap dan peringatan beruntun dari Taeyeon untuk si sulung supaya berhati-hati.

* * *

 **[-hyun Family** / Kyuhyun x Seohyun = Baekhyun **]**

“Baek!” panggil Jongdae dari depan pagar sebuah rumah bercat putih. Bukannya bocah berbibir mungil temannya Jongdae yang keluar, malah ayah anak itu yang muncul. “Oh, Jongdae? Mencari Baekhyun?” tanya pria tinggi berambut coklat ikal itu sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Jongdae mengangguk. “Ya, Kyuhyun- _ahjussi_. Apakah Baek ada?”

Kyuhyun, ayah Baekhyun, mengamati tamu ciliknya dengan seksama. Jongdae tampak membawa peralatan untuk membuat tugas: gunting, pensil, dan beberapa lembar kertas warna. Mengetahui gelagat ‘siswa-kepepet-yang-ingin-membuat-tugas’ ini, timbullah satu ide di otak Kyuhyun.

“Maaf, Jongdae, Baek sedang keluar sekarang. Dia juga sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya.” jawabnya tak berapa lama berselang.

Karena sudah sering main ke rumah Baekhyun, Jongdae otomatis hafal kebiasaan ayah Baekhyun yang satu ini: mengerjai orang. Baekhyun pasti ada di rumah, tetapi Jongdae juga tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengaku, ‘kan?

“O-oh, jadi dia tidak ada, ya—“

“Wooi, Jongdae!!! Mau main _game_?!”

Nah, kalau Baekhyun sedang keluar rumah, itu suara kekanakan siapa? Jongdae hanya bisa ternganga mendengar suara itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Si anak berlari keluar kemudian, menuju gerbang yang masih tertutup. “ _Appa_ , kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada Jongdae?” tanya Baekhyun dengan muka polos yang ceria. Jongdae berusaha menahan kikikannya ketika Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

“Dasar kau! Aku ‘kan sedang menjahili Jongdae dengan mengatakan kau tak ada di rumah! Kenapa kau muncul?!”

Baekhyun meringis sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Bilang dong kalau mau menjahilinya! Tahu begitu, ‘kan tadi aku tidak keluar!”

 _Sweatdropped_ dan sedikit kesal, Jongdae menyela pertengkaran ayah-anak ini. “Baek, ayo kita kerjakan _name tag_ buat besok. Kalau tidak segera mulai, nanti tidak selesai, lho.”

Baekhyun berpaling pada sahabatnya. Seperti sang ayah, Baekhyun menangkap sinyal siswa-kepepet-yang-ingin-mengerjakan-tugas dari Jongdae. Bocah pendek itu langsung tergelak. “Buat apa kau mengerjakan itu? _Appa_ bilang, para senior tidak akan mengeceknya!”

“Hah?”

“Iya,” angguk Baekhyun, wajahnya meyakinkan, “mereka cuma menakut-nakuti kita saja supaya kita susah! Marahi saja mereka balik besok pagi; mereka pasti tidak akan menghukummu! Iya, ‘kan, _Appa_?”

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut; Kyuhyun menghilang.

“ _Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Beri contoh yang baik buat Baekhyun, dong!”

Ternyata, ibu Baekhyun—Seohyun—menjewer Kyuhyun dan menyeret sang suami masuk rumah. Wanita itu sempat menoleh pada Jongdae dan memberi salam ramah, lalu memberikan death glare pada putranya sendiri. ‘Cepat-kerjakan-tugasmu-atau-tak-ada-makan-malam’, mungkin itu pesan Seohyun yang disiplin pada Baekhyun yang sama jahil dengan ayahnya.

Ngeri dengan tatapan mematikan Seohyun, Baekhyun meringis pada kawannya. “B-baiklah, ayo kita kerja—“

Set! Satu telapak tangan Jongdae terarah ke depan muka Baekhyun. “Tidak, terima kasih. Kau bisa nikmati kemarahan ibumu bersama ayahmu saja. Aku akan cari orang lain yang lebih rajin untuk membantuku mengerjakan. Sampai nanti, Baek.”

Jongdae melangkah santai meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Teriakan teman kecilnya tak ia hiraukan, hanya berfungsi sebagai background music saja.

“Jongdaeee, aku bisa ditelan _Eomma_! Selamatkan aku!!!!”

* * *

 


	2. Chanyeol, D. O.

* * *

**[Park Family** / Leeteuk x ? = Yoochun; Yoochun  x ? = Chanyeol + Luna **]**

“Yeol!” panggil Jongdae. ‘Yeol’ adalah panggilannya untuk Chanyeol, teman sebayanya yang kedua. Biarpun Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sama-sama suka bikin ribut satu kompleks perumahan karena kejahilan mereka, tetapi urusan tugas, Chanyeol masih lebih disiplin dari Baekhyun. _Masih ada harapan,_ Jongdae meyakinkan dirinya.

Namun, dua menit berlalu, Chanyeol tak juga keluar.

“Yeol!” Jongdae memanggil lagi, kali ini mendapat respon. Si _teethy smile_ Park Chanyeol keluar, tetapi tanpa senyumnya yang bersinar seperti mercusuar itu. Dia terlihat gugup saat berlari kecil menuju Jongdae yang ada di depan pagar. “Ssssst!!!” pemuda tinggi itu menegakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, “Jaga volumemu, Unta-saurus! Kakekku sedang tidur siang! Bisa gawat kalau dia bangun dan berjalan-jalan entah ke mana seperti kemarin!”

Sebenarnya, Jongdae ingin marah karena Chanyeol menyebutnya unta yang mirip dinosaurus (yang disingkat unta-saurus), tetapi dia maklum begitu Chanyeol menyebut kakeknya. Orang tua memang harus dijaga supaya tetap berada di rumah atau dia akan hilang di kota. Jongdae menutup mulutnya, lalu berbisik, “Maaf, aku lupa. Hei, ayo mengerjakan _name tag_ bersamaku!”

Chanyeol mengangguk. “Kau punya bahannya? Aku belum beli, baru _download_ desainnya.” balasnya, juga berbisik.

“Aku ada lebih. Kau boleh minta, asalkan nanti kau bayar.”

Terdengar desisan Chanyeol dan kikikan pelan Jongdae. “Oke, oke, tak masalah. Sudah, cepat ma—“

“Kyaaa!!! Jongdae- _oppa_!!!”

Aduh, buyar sudah rencana Jongdae untuk kerja kelompok dengan Chanyeol. Adik Chanyeol, gadis mungil dengan suara _rocker_ , Park Sunyoung, ternyata menyusul kakaknya keluar. Begitu melihat Jongdae, _sunbae_ nya di orkestra SD (yang kini bakal jadi _hoobae_ nya di SM Art School karena Sunyoung masuk duluan), gadis itu memekik girang, setengah berbisik. Tetap saja, volumenya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sunyoung sangat ngefans pada Jongdae karena mereka memiliki tipe suara yang sama dan sampai saat ini masih sering latihan vokal bareng.

“Ssssttt!!! Sunyoungie, diaaaam! Kakek sedang tidur!!!!” pesan Chanyeol, masih berusaha jaga volume, tetapi...

“Sunyoung, Chanyeol, Yoochun, di mana kalian?”

Bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Sunyoung yang ber-‘oops’ ria, Jongdae pun ikutan tergopoh. Tentu saja; Jongdae dan Baekhyun pernah membantu Chanyeol mencari Park Jungsoo, kakek Chanyeol itu, suatu hari ketika si kakek bilang mau ke mini market sebentar. Nyatanya, si kakek menghilang selama 15 jam. Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol, langsung memarahi Chanyeol dan Sunyoung habis-habisan setelah ia menemukan Jungsoo di stasiun kereta api. Tak lama, sih; Yoochun sadar bahwa ia juga salah tidak memberitahu Chanyeol dan Sunyoung untuk menjaga Jungsoo baik-baik.

Sekarang, Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

“Yeol- _oppa_ , bagaimana, nih?” Sunyoung menggigit tepian bibirnya. Chanyeol menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya, menyuruh Sunyoung masuk untuk menemui sang kakek. Kemudian, Chanyeol berbisik pada Jongdae, “Aku harus jaga kakekku. Kau pulang saja atau cari orang lain buat menemanimu! Aish, sepertinya aku akan sibuk...”

Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya melewati terali pagar, lalu menepuk bahu kawan tingginya. “Semangat, Yeol. Jangan sampai kakekmu lolos dari pengawasan.”

Akhirnya, Jongdae berjalan menjauh dari rumah Keluarga Park. Masih terdengar suara berat dan derap langkah Chanyeol.

“Ya, Kakek, aku datang!!”

* * *

 

 **[Do Family** / Ryeowook + ?; ? x ? = D. O. **]**

“Kyungsoo!” panggil Jongdae, sedikit putus asa karena sudah mendatangi dua rumah, tetapi ‘tertolak’ terus. Ia menaruh harapan besar pada rumah satu ini. Do Kyungsoo memang setahun lebih muda dari Jongdae, tetapi anak itu lebih rajin dan pandai. Beberapa kali Jongdae main ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan PR bersama dan hasilnya memuaskan. Untuk tugas kali ini, yang butuh ketelitian pengukuran sudut dan perhitungan geometris lain (karena bentuk _name tag_ sangat rumit), Jongdae yakin Kyungsoo bisa membantunya.

Pintu terbuka. Jongdae sedikit lega ketika satu sosok bertubuh pendek keluar, tetapi semakin dekat sosok itu dengan Jongdae, terungkaplah bahwa itu bukan orang yang diinginkan Jongdae. Orang itu adalah paman Kyungsoo yang menjadi pengganti orang tua Kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo kecil.

“Ah, Jongdae. Mau bertemu Kyungsoo, ya?”

Perasaan Jongdae sedikit tak enak ketika pria imut di depannya bertanya dengan mimik kecewa. “Ya, Ryeowook- _ahjussi_. Kyungsoo...” Jongdae meringis sebelum melanjutkan, “...tidak ada di rumah?”

“Begitulah... Maaf sekali, Jongdae. Tadi pagi, dia berpamitan untuk mengerjakan tugas esai budaya Korea di perpustakaan.”

Lah, benar. Setiap siswa baru SM Art School ‘kan harus membuat esai budaya Korea sepanjang 500 kata. Aih, Jongdae belum mengerjakan itu pula. _Apa sebaiknya kukerjakan saja_ name tag _ku dan_ name tag _Jongin di rumah tanpa bantuan? Ah, tetapi aku tak mengerti berapa sudut-sudut bintang dan segi lima yang disusun supaya jadi bagus... Aku tak bisa kerjakan sendiri..._

“Kalau kamu mau lihat _name tag_ Kyungsoo sebagai contoh, boleh, kok,” tawar Ryeowook, tidak rela kalau tamunya datang untuk kesia-siaan, “Dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya tadi pagi. Mungkin bisa kau jadikan acuan untuk membuat milikmu.”

Jongdae menggeleng. Biarpun ada acuan, tetapi kalau tak ada busur untuk mengukur besar sudut dan ukuran tiap sisi, tetap saja tak bisa mengerti. “Terima kasih banyak, Ryeowook- _ahjussi_. Tidak apa-apa, saya akan minta bantuan teman yang lain.” Jongdae membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

“Maaf sekali, ya, Jongdae... Sebagai gantinya, umm... tunggu sebentar.”

Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Jongdae ketika Ryeowook masuk rumah lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian, si mini _ahjussi_ keluar dengan kotak kardus kecil di tangan. “Ini _cake_ buah, aku baru saja buat untuk Kyungsoo. Mau, ‘kan?”

Yah, biarpun tidak ketemu Kyungsoo, Jongdae merasa sedikit lega. Berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Do memang tak pernah mengecewakan. _Setidaknya dapat kue untuk bekal perjalanan_ , kata Jongdae dalam hati sambil berjalan lagi mencari bantuan.

* * *

 


	3. Sehun, Kris, Tao

* * *

**[Oh Family** / Kibum + J-Min; ? x J-Min = Sehun **]**

“Sehun!” panggil Jongdae. Ia menuju rumah Oh Sehun bukan karena Sehun adalah teman baiknya, melainkan karena Sehun adalah teman baik adiknya, Jongin. Ingat ‘kan kalau Jongin yang malas ‘menyerahkan’ tugasnya secara tidak langsung pada Jongdae? Nah, di mata Jongdae, Sehun adalah anak yang lumayan cerdas dan baik, jadi Jongdae bisa menyerahkan tugas Jongin pada Sehun. Sedikit tidak bertanggung jawab, sih, tetapi biar, deh. Konsekuensi dipikirkan belakangan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda sipit berkaki panjang berkulit sangat cerah keluar dari rumah. Jongdae sedikit terintimidasi oleh keseriusan pandang Sehun, juga garis rahang anak itu yang sangat kokoh.

_Biasanya anak ini ‘kan konyol kalau main dengan Jongin; kok sekarang seram?_

“Jongdae- _hyung_ ,” Sehun memulai dengan _pokerface_ dan nada yang datar, “Kalau kau mau minta tolong aku membuatkan tugasnya Jongin, aku tidak mau. Suruh anak itu kerja sendiri.”

Jduar! Petir imajiner mencium kepala Jongdae saat Sehun mengatakan itu. “E-eh, a-aku bahkan belum bilang apapun!”

“Aku sudah tahu tanpa kau bilang. Aku tidak mau, _Hyung_. Sudah saatnya Jongin berhenti merecokiku dengan tugasnya,” Sehun mengangkat selembar kertas bertuliskan esai setengah jadi, “Lihat, aku sendiri sibuk. Untung ada Kibum- _ahjussi_ yang bisa membantuku menentukan sudut dan ukuran sisi _name tag_ , jadi aku tinggal menggunting dan menyusunnya. Sebenarnya, itu juga bukan hal mudah.”

Nyali Jongdae ciut seketika di depan _magnae_ grup orientasinya (yah, semacam ‘peleton’ mungkin kalau di OSPEK Indonesia). Benar juga, sih. Di satu sisi, Jongdae merasa Jongin perlu diberi pelajaran, tetapi di sisi lain, kasihan Jongin—yang bisanya cuma makan, tidur, dan nge _dance_ —jika tugasnya tak selesai.

“Lagipula, dia tidak mengambil bagian penting saat kami berdua mencuri mangga di kebun Kakek Ahn kemarin. Apa-apaan itu? Padahal dia _leader_ , tetapi membahayakan anak buahnya sendiri. Dasar _kkaman_!”

Hyaa, jadi latar belakang penolakan Sehun adalah balas dendam? Gara-gara mencuri mangga, lagi. _Dasar anak-anak_ , keluh Jongdae.

“Lho, Sehun?” Oh Jimin, ibu Sehun, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, “Temanmu tidak diajak masuk? Ah, Jongdae, rupanya. Kakak Jongin, ‘kan?”

Jongdae mengangguk sopan. “Selamat siang, _Ahjumma_.”

“Tidak usah diajak masuk, _Eomma_. Dia cuma mau bicara sebentar.”

Diusir terang-terangan! Kepala Jongdae seolah dipukul dengan palu godam.

“Dia tidak mau mengerjakan tugas di sini?” tanya Jimin lagi. Sehun menggeleng. “Jongdae- _hyung_ mau mengerjakan tugas di tempat lain.”

_Albino, jahatnya kau!_

“Sudah, ‘kan, _Hyung_? Kau tidak ada perlu lagi?”

“Sehun, jangan mengusir begitu...” Jimin keluar, seolah siap membuka gerbang, tetapi ditahan Sehun. “Tak apa-apa. Jongdae- _hyung_ memang mau pergi, kok.”

Tak mau berlama-lama diperlakukan kejam, Jongdae ngeloyor pergi dengan kedongkolan yang tertahan.

 _Dasar_ Ice Prince _!_

* * *

 

 **[China Family 1** / Hangeng + Zhoumi; Zhoumi x Victoria = Kris + Amber + Tao **]**

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongdae tidak pernah mau ke rumah berpagar naga karena pagar berukir naga adalah simbol keluarga Cina yang sedikit... mengerikan. Sayang, _leader_ grup orientasinya tinggal di situ—dan ini adalah rumah anggota grup terdekat dari rumah Sehun. Baru mau memencet tombol di samping pagar, di kepala Jongdae sudah terbayang alis bertaut Wu Fan, _leader_ grupnya yang seram itu, kalau dia minta bantuan.

 _Ah, jangan berpikir aneh. Fan-_ hyung _‘kan_ leader _, masa tidak mau membantu_ member _nya, sih?_ Dengan pikiran optimis ini, Jongdae menekan bel rumah itu. Belum sempat Jongdae berteriak memanggil _leader_ nya, ibu sang _leader_ grup sudah keluar duluan. Wajahnya cerah, memberikan Jongdae harapan. “Temannya Tao dan Wu Fan? Silahkan masuk!” sambut Song Qian, ‘tante rempong’ ibunya Wu Fan. Jongdae tersenyum saat pagar dibukakan. _Untung, Qian-_ ahjumma _orang yang ramah, tidak seperti Fan-_ hyung _. Sepertinya, kali ini_ name tag _ku akan selesai, nih._

“Oh ya, siapa namamu?” tanya Song Qian saat membimbing Jongdae masuk rumah. Jongdae menyebutkan namanya. “Ah, jadi namamu Jongdae? Maaf sebelumnya, ya, Jongdae, rumah kami sedikit berantakan sekarang ini, tetapi karena kau mau mengerjakan tugas di sini, tak apa-apa, deh. Kebetulan, Tao juga mau mengerjakan tugasnya.”

Sedikit berantakan itu bukan kata kunci yang bagus bagi Jongdae.

Benar saja.

Baru selangkah masuk ke dalam rumah naga itu, Jongdae mendengar tangisan yang familiar.

“Huweee, mana Fan- _ge_ dan Yun- _jie_? _Name tag_ nya nanti tidak selesai!!! Huwaa!!!”

Nah, ini dia salah satu dari _magnae-line_ di grup orientasi Jongdae, namanya Zi Tao, tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Tao. Dua _magnae_ telah disebutkan sebelumnya, yaitu Jongin dan Sehun.  Yang paling tua dari _magnae-line_ adalah Tao ini, tetapi dia jugalah yang paling cengeng. Sekarang, mulut Jongdae ternganga karena melihat _magnae_ Cina berbadan panjang itu bergulung-gulung di lantai sambil menangis.

“Astaga, Tao! Aduh, jangan bikin malu di depan tamu!!” Zhou Mi, ayah Zi Tao, berusaha menyeret Zi Tao masuk ke ruang tengah. Song Qian meringis. “Nah, Jongdae, lihat, ‘kan? Maaf ya, Tao masih cengeng begini. Mau menunggu Wu Fan saja?”

Jongdae, dengan senyum sedikit berkedut, mengangguk. Ia merasa tak enak ingin menolak tawaran tante-tante ini untuk tetap mengerjakan tugas di sini, tetapi ia juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan tangisan si _magnae_. _Moga-moga Fan-_ hyung _cepat datang..._

Sementara menunggu, Jongdae melihat Zhou Mi dan Song Qian bergantian menyodorkan kertas pada Tao untuk membuat _name tag._ Mereka bertiga saling bertukar kata dengan bahasa yang tidak Jongdae pahami.

“Ini tidak bisa dibuat _name tag_?” tanya Zhou Mi, dengan muka polosnya, mengangkat kertas koran.

“Tidak bisaaaa!!!”

“Kalau ini?” Song Qian menunjukkan kertas minyak. Tangis Tao meledak. “Tidak bisa jugaaa!!”

Jongdae menepuk dahinya perlahan. _Ternyata, biarpun dari luar seram, rumah naga satu ini sangat konyol..._

“Lho, Jongdae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Jongdae terlonjak dari kursinya, bahagia melihat sang _leader_ yang ditunggunya. “Fan- _hyung_ , akhirnya kau da—“

“Kenapa kau ada di sini, unta?”

Deg! Suara berat itu...

“Fan- _ge_! Yun- _jie_!! Horeee, akhirnya kalian datang!!!” Tao dengan ‘brutal’ memeluk kakak-kakaknya, Wu Fan dan Yi Yun, “Mana kertasnya?”

“Nih. Sudah, kau masuk saja sana, nanti kita buat bersama,” komando Wu Fan sambil menyerahkan kresek kertas warna-warni, “Jongdae, mau membuat _name tag_ bersama kami?”

Jongdae sebenarnya ingin sekali, tetapi jika ada gadis tomboy ini, Yi Yun, Jongdae jadi tidak berani. Maklum, gadis yang saat SD dulu sering dipanggil ‘Amber’ itu sering sekali mem _bully_ Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Kenangan buruk saat SD itu tidak mudah terhapuskan, jadi walaupun sekarang Yi Yun sudah insaf, Jongdae masih tetap ketakutan.

“A-ah, anu... _Hyung_ , sebaiknya... aku pulang dulu... Aku disuruh belanja makanan oleh _Eomma_...”

“Oh, begitu rupanya. Sayang sekali, padahal kami juga tidak keberatan membantumu. Kau harus memastikan tugasmu selesai besok, ya. Kalau tidak, aku sebagai ketua yang akan kena marah.”

“Heum, pa-pasti, _Hyung_... Aku mau pamitan dengan orang tuamu dulu....”

Seusai berpamitan dan keluar dari rumah naga itu, Jongdae berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berharap Yi Yun cewek tukang _bully_ itu tidak mengikutinya.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang nggak kenal tokoh-tokoh dalam part ini? J-Min ini solois, kayak Zhang Liyin gitu deh. Namanya kurang terdengar di dunia perFFan.  
> Terus Yi Yun ini adalah Amber, itu nama Cinanya...  
> Kalau Kibum di sini, maksudnya Kibum SuJu ya ^^ tau kan? walaupun dia sudah hiatus dari SuJu sih...


	4. Luhan, Lay, Suho

* * *

**[China Family 2** / Hangeng + Zhoumi; Hangeng + Zhang Liyin = Luhan + Lay **]**

Rumah yang didatangi Jongdae kali ini juga berukir naga pada pagarnya, tetapi rumah ini tidak semenyeramkan rumah naga yang pertama. Pertama, dalam rumah ini tidak ada Wu Fan si _leader_ alis bertaut atau Yi Yun si cewek _bully_. Kedua, Jongdae sudah akrab dengan salah satu anggota keluarga yang tinggal di sini karena sama-sama ikut orkestra SMP.

“Luhan- _hyung_!” panggil Jongdae. Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan keluar, tetapi tidak menjemput Jongdae sampai di pagar. Senyuman Luhan lemah, tidak biasanya. “Jongdae, langsung masuk saja!”

Ragu, Jongdae melangkah ke dalam rumah naga kedua ini.

Ternyata, di dalam...

“ _Gege_ , ‘sekarang’ itu bahasa Koreanya apa?”

“Yi Xing, berapa kali kukatakan, ‘ _jigeum_ ’. Ah, kau mirip betul dengan _Baba_ —susah belajar bahasa Korea...” jawab Lu Han dengan sabar. Adiknya, Yi Xing, memang pelupa. Alhasil, saat mengerjakan esai budaya Korea, Yi Xing kebingungan karena berkali-kali lupa kosa kata bahasa Korea yang sudah diajarkan Lu Han. Hal ini juga membuat Lu Han, yang biasanya begitu _lively_ , tampak kusut dan berkantung mata. Semalam, dia hanya tidur dua jam—itu sudah bagus karena sang ayah, Han Geng, menggantikan tugasnya mengajari Yi Xing.

“Jongdae, kalau kau mau lihat _name tag_ ku, lihat saja di kamar sebelah sana. Nanti aku akan membantu menyusunnya.” ucap Lu Han lirih. Li Yin, ibu Lu Han, menepuk kepala putra sulungnya lembut untuk menyemangatinya, lalu berkata pada Jongdae dengan bahasa Korea yang sedikit kagok, “Maafkan Lu Han, ya. Dia sedang kurang bersemangat karena semalam begadang. Jongdae bisa sendiri, ‘kan?”

Melihat wajah _desperate_ Lu Han yang kurang tidur membuat Jongdae merasa kasihan. “A-ah, tak usah, _Ahjumma_. Daripada nanti Luhan- _hyung_ kelelahan, lebih baik aku mengerjakan sendiri saja.”

“Tak apa-apa, kok... Aku bisa membantumu...” Lu Han berusaha tetap terlihat cerah, tetapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Jongdae menggeleng. “Kasihan kau, nanti lelah. Ajari saja Yixing- _hyung_ sampai pandai.”

“ _Ch-choo-seung-hamnidaa,_ Jongdae...” Terbata, Yi Xing mengeja kata Korea untuk minta maaf, tetapi jadinya malah aneh karena salah. Sambil menahan tawa, Jongdae berkata, “Iya, Yixing- _hyung_ , tak masalah... Aku pergi dulu, selamat belajar...”

* * *

 

 **[Kim Family 2** / Taeyeon + Stella; ? x Stella = Suho **]**

Jongdae memencet bel  kediaman sepupunya, hampir berteriak memanggil nama Joonmyun kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Eunwoo, alias Stella- _ahjumma_ nya, sedang sakit. Sebagai anak yang sopan, Jongdae menunggu dalam sunyi sampai ada yang membukakan pagar untuknya.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Jongdae sangat berharap itu Joonmyun sepupunya, tetapi sayang, Eunwoo yang keluar dari sana. Jongdae jadi merasa bersalah sudah membangunkan bibinya, apalagi Eunwoo masih terlihat pucat. Ia cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya menyesal. “Maaf, Eunwoo- _ahjumma_. Aku sangat menyesal membangunkanmu... Kau masih sakit, bukan?”

Eunwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. “Tak apa, Jongdae. Joonmyun mengurusku dengan baik. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena sekarang, Joonmyun masih belum pulang dari kerja sambilan. Kau jadi tidak bisa bertemu...”

Aih... sang wakil _leader_ grup orientasi masih kerja, ya? Diam-diam, Jongdae jadi iba pada Joonmyun. Kerja sambilan berarti pulang malam, ‘kan? Padahal, setelah kerja sambilan di kafe, Joonmyun pasti lelah dan akan sangat berat untuk tetap terjaga, mengerjakan semua tugas itu.

“Apa kamu mau mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas orientasi untuk besok?” tanya Eunwoo saat ia melihat satu kantung kertas berisi peralatan membuat prakarya di tangan keponakannya. Jongdae mengangguk, lalu meringis. “Yah, tapi kalau Joonmyun- _hyung_ tidak ada, tidak apa-apa, aku akan cari orang lain lagi.”

“Maaf sekali ya, Jongdae. Joonmyun tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu... Seandainya dia ada, dia pasti akan membantumu, tetapi kamu tahu...” wajah Eunwoo tiba-tiba saja jadi melankolis, “...karena sakitku ini, aku jadi tidak bisa menulis artikel, sehingga sumber penghasilanku macet selama sebulan belakangan. Joonmyunlah yang harus bekerja keras. Kadang, dia sampai pulang hingga jam 9 malam. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghentikannya, tetapi dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kecil kami. Jadilah, dia bekerja tanpa kenal lelah...”

Suasana _ballad_ mendadak menyelimuti Jongdae. Lagu _‘Miracle in December’_ yang sedang terkenal terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak begitu jelas, Jongdae meneteskan air mata.

“Setahuku, Joonmyun juga belum mengerjakan tugas gantungan nama itu... Baru esainya saja yang dia kerjakan... Ah, padahal dia pulang malam lagi dari kafe hari ini... Mungkin, aku akan membantunya nanti... Ukh, uhuk...”

“ _Ahjumma, ahjumma_ tak apa-apa?” Jongdae mendekati pagar yang setengah terbuka dengan muka cemas, “Eunwoo- _ahjumma_ istirahat saja! Aku akan membantu Joonmyun- _hyung_ nanti! Serahkan saja padaku!”

Eunwoo menurunkan tangannya yang semula menutup mulut. “Jangan, Jongdae. Kamu akan sangat sibuk nanti,” Eunwoo tertawa lirih kemudian, “Jongin ‘kan juga menitipkan tugasnya untuk kau kerjakan?”

“Tak masalah, _Ahjumma_! Pokoknya, _Ahjumma_ istirahat yang banyak. Nanti, kalau _Ahjumma_ bertambah sakit, bukan hanya Joonmyun- _hyung_ saja yang repot; aku dan _Eomma_ juga akan bingung...” Jongdae meyakinkan.

“Aduh... aku dan Joonmyun benar-benar merepotkanmu...”

Jongdae membantu bibinya yang sedang lemah itu untuk kembali masuk rumah, lalu berpamitan setelah—untuk kesekian kalinya—menegaskan bahwa dirinya yang akan mengerjakan tugas Joonmyun. Sesampainya di luar pagar rumah Joonmyun, Jongdae menutup pagar dari luar dan termenung.

“Lho, kalau aku mengerjakan _name tag_ Joonmyun- _hyung_ juga, berarti aku mengerjakan _name tag_ untuk tiga orang, dong? Aish...”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang nggak tau orangtuanya anak-anak di sini?  
> Hangeng itu mantan personel SuJu, Zhang Liyin itu solois SM yang sebenernya udah cukup lama berkarir, tapi baru keliatan lagi di 'Breath' SM The Ballad. Stella Kim atau Kim Eunwoo adalah mantannya Choi Siwon, cewek ini dulunya trainee SM dan dia dianggap sebagai mantannya Siwon yang paling 'mbekas' di hati Siwon *halah  
> Nah, rencananya, aku mau bikin sequel dari masing-masing keluarga di sini, dalam series 'Dear My Family'.


	5. Xiumin

* * *

**[Kim Family 3** / Heechul x ? = Jaejoong; Jaejoong x ? = Xiumin + Key **]**

Jongdae terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. _Aku pasti kurus sepulang mengerjakan tugas ini nanti,_ batinnya. Satu kompleks sudah dia putari dan hasilnya nihil! Tak ada sedikitpun bantuan dia dapatkan! “Ini harus menjadi rumah terakhir!” Mata Jongdae berapi-api. Digoyang-goyangkannya pagar rumah dengan (sedikit) emosi karena rumah itu tidak ada belnya.

“Minseok- _hyung_!!!” panggil Jongdae pada anggota tertua grup orientasinya.

“Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!” Terdengar sahutan dan derap cepat dari dalam rumah. Ternyata kemudian bahwa yang berkata adalah Kim Jaejoong, ayah Minseok. “Temannya Minseok? Masuk, masuk! Hahaha, maaf aku berantakan begini, aku baru saja bikin _cookies_.” katanya sambil melepaskan celemek yang belepotan adonan, lalu membukakan pagar untuk Jongdae. Keramahan Jaejoong meringankan suasana hati Jongdae yang sebelumnya suntuk. “Selamat siang, _Ahjussi_. Apakah Minseok- _hyung_ ada?”

“Tentu saja,” Jaejoong memimpin jalan masuk rumah, “Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan kertas warna di ruang tengah.”

Aha! Itu pasti _name tag_! Jongdae berteriak girang dalam hati.

Jaejoong membimbing Jongdae menuju ruang tengah di mana Minseok sedang membuat _name tag_. “Itu dia Minseok. Kamu langsung mengerjakan tugas saja. Aku dan Kibum akan bawakan _cookies_ yang sudah matang untuk cemilan.” ucap Jaejoong, lalu berlalu ke dapur. Sungkan-sungkan, Jongdae membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh terima kasih. Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Jongdae langsung menggelosor ke depan Minseok. “ _Hyung_ , kau penyelamatkuuuuuu!!!”

Gerakan Minseok seketika ter _pause_. Serentetan kata menyusul kemudian. “Woi, jangan bikin kaget! Aku sedang membawa gunting; kau bisa terluka kalau menggelosor tiba-tiba begitu!”

“Maaf, _Hyung_ , tetapi aku sudah keliling kompleks untuk mencari orang yang bisa membantuku! Aku capek!!! Baek tidak mau mengerjakan karena hasutan ayahnya yang jahil. Chanyeol sibuk mengurus kakeknya—“

“Memangnya salah kalau mengurus kakek-kakek, heh?”

Jongdae terpaku (dan Minseok meringis) saat ujung sebuah tongkat terarah ke kepalanya.

“ _Ha-harabeoji_... Santai saja, dia tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu...” Minseok menenangkan kakek cantiknya, Kim Heechul, sementara Jongdae masih ternganga seperti ikan kehabisan air.

“Aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan si Park. Tetap saja! Memangnya kau pikir kami mau jadi setua ini? Lagipula, menjadi tua tidak selalu menyusahkan, tau!”

“ _Appa_ , mau coba _cookies_?” panggil Jaejoong yang entah kapan datang ke ruang tengah, “Kibum sudah mendinginkan beberapa piring.”

“Oh, sudah jadi? OK, OK, aku ke sana... Jae, ambilkan cerminku setelah ini, aku harus merapikan diriku.” Heechul berjalan pergi dengan bantuan tongkat (dan Jaejoong). Minseok terkikik pelan saat Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah mata, pertanda rencana-menjauhkan-Jongdae-dari-masalah berhasil. Jongdae cepat-cepat bertanya (berbisik, lebih tepatnya) pada Minseok, “Tadi siapa, _Hyung_? Heechul- _harabeoji_ yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Kau yakin dia bukan _halmeoni_?”

Minseok menjitak kepala Jongdae. “Tidak, Bodoh. Dia seorang laki-laki biarpun sisa-sisa ‘kecantikan’ mudanya masih ada. Sudah, mulai mengukur. Ceritanya nanti sambil bekerja.”

Jongdae menggelar kertas warnanya dan mencoretkan beberapa garis sesuai instruksi Minseok. Busur dan penggaris Minseok membantunya. Mulutnya yang seperti mobil baru isi bensin juga membantu membangun suasana menyenangkan. “Lanjut. Chanyeol sibuk mengurus kakeknya. Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas esai di perpustakaan. Sehun tak mau kumintai tolong mengerjakan tugas Jongin karena dendam kekanakannya. Aku tak berani lama-lama di rumahnya Fan- _hyung_ karena adik perempuannya pernah mem _bully_ ku. Luhan- _hyung_ juga tak bisa karena harus mengajari Yixing- _hyung_ bahasa Korea untuk esai. Terakhir, aku mendapat tugas tambahan dari Joonmyun- _hyung_ karena cerita sedih ibunya! Argh!!!”

“Ya, ya, cerita perjuangan yang panjang itu berakhir di sini, ‘kan?” Minseok menanggapi dengan ringan saja, “Jangan mengeluhkan yang sudah lalu. Aku mengerti itu berat, tetapi pulang nanti, setidaknya tugas _name tag_ mu sudah selesai. Aku akan bantu mengerjakan punya Joonmyun, kau kerjakan punyamu dan Jongin. Beres.”

Mata Jongdae berkaca-kaca. Kebijaksanaan Minseok menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam. “ _Hyung_ , kau malaikaat!” Jongdae memeluk Minseok dari samping, tetapi Minseok memukul kepalanya dengan penggaris. “Cepat kerjakan _name tag_ mu dan berhenti berisik. Nanti _Harabeoji_ marah lagi.”

Akhirnya, dua pasang tangan di ruang tengah bekerja dengan tekun. Menggunting, menempel, seolah kembali ke taman kanak-kanak. Begitulah masa orientasi—tak semua tugasnya mendewasakanmu, malah membuatmu mundur ke tahap perkembangan yang telah kau lalui.

Jongdae tak mempedulikan regresi atau kemunduran perkembangannya. Ia hanya ingin _name tag_ nya jadi...

...dan pukul lima sore, keinginannya terwujud.

Euforia melanda Jongdae dan Minseok karena _name tag_ mereka sudah jadi, tetapi hanya sementara karena Minseok takut Heechul marah lagi. Karena sudah cukup ‘larut’, Jongdae harus segera pulang, jadi mereka berdua berjalan tenang menuju ruang keluarga (mengendap-endap, tentunya, supaya Heechul tidak bangun dari tidur ‘cantik’nya). “ _Appa_ , Jongdae mau pulang...”

“Jongdae mau pulang?” Kibum, atau Key, adik Minseok, segera bangkit dari depan televisi dan mengambilkan sekotak _cookies_ untuk Jongdae, “Ini buatmu.”

“Wah, terima kasih banyak, Key, Jaejoong- _ahjussi_... Ini pasti lezat!”

“Kuharap. Ini _cookies_ yang sama dengan yang tadi disajikan. Tidak membuatmu bosan, ‘kan?” tanya Jaejoong. Jongdae menggeleng cepat. _Cookies_ buatan Jaejoong (dan Kibum) memang renyah dan manisnya pas.

Minseok mengantarkan Jongdae sampai depan pagar. “Jangan lupa kerjakan esai! Jangan langsung tidur nanti kalau pulang. Wu Fan akan memarahi kita kalau sampai ada yang melupakan tugas. Ingatkan juga adikmu; jangan sampai dia menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugas lagi!”

Jongdae tertawa. “Kau kedengaran seperti _eomma_ ku, _Hyung_. Hahaha....”

“Dasar dinosaurus!”

“Dasar _baozi_!”

“Ish, sudah pulang sana! Kelamaan di sini cuma bikin aku kesal saja!” gerutu Minseok, setengah serius setengah bercanda. Jongdae masih tertawa. “Rileks, Hyung, rileks. Dah, Baozi- _hyung_ , sampai jumpa besok pagi!”

* * *

 


	6. Chen, Kai

**[Epilog]**

“Jongdaeee!!”

Eaa, Taeyeon. Jongdae sudah tahu ia akan menerima dampratan dari sang ibu karena pulang kemalaman. Ia bersabar saja menerima semua omelan Taeyeon, tetapi begitu bersinggungan dengan Jongin, Jongdae jadi tak sabar.

“Wow, _Hyung_ , ini bagus sekali!!! Terima kasih!!!”

Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau adikmu yang mengesalkan merebut hasil jerih-payahmu begitu saja seusai kau didamprat ibumu? Itulah perasaan Jongdae, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

“Kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu, mengerti? Aku keliling kompleks untuk membuat itu! Mana aku harus mengerjakan punya Joonmyun- _hyung_ juga! Huh, sudahlah!” Jongdae berlalu ke kamar mandi, “Cepat kerjakan tugasmu berikutnya! Ada esai budaya Korea; kau tidak lupa, ‘kan?”

Muka Jongin _flat_ seperti sedang _loading_. “Memangnya ada tugas seperti itu?”

Jongdae berdecih. “500 kata, Jongin, 500 kata tentang budaya Korea! Masa kau tak tahu? Kau sudah buka blog SM Art School belum, sih?”

Jongin meringis, lalu sebisa-bisanya melakukan _aegyo_ supaya Jongdae mau membantunya. Gagal. “Tidak ada bantuan lagi, _Kkaman_. Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri!!”

“ _Hyung...”_

Brak! Jongdae menutup pintunya dari dalam. “Kerjakan sendiri atau kau bakal diblender Fan- _hyung_ besok!”

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mau diblender...”

“Makanya, kerjakan sendiri sana!” Jongdae menutup telinganya dengan _headset_ supaya tidak mendengar rengekan adiknya lagi. Jongin, mengetahui usahanya gagal, akhirnya berlalu dari depan kamar Jongdae. “ _Eomma_ , buatkan ayam goreng... Aku harus mengerjakan esai, nanti aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau tidak makan...” Bungsu keluarga Kim mengganti sasaran _aegyo_ nya.

* * *

 


	7. Chen, Suho, D. O.

**[Bonus Chapter]**

Pukul sembilan malam.

“Aku pulang.” Joonmyun baru saja tiba di rumah dari kerja sambilan. Tidak ada jawaban; Eunwoo sudah tidur rupanya. Joonmyun tak heran; sang ibu memang harus beristirahat banyak agar cepat pulih. Dilihatnya meja makan dan rak cuci, semua kosong, tanda Eunwoo sudah makan dan mencuci piring duluan.

Joonmyun melewatkan makan malam sendirian, lagi, tetapi dia tidak ingin menjadi melankolis dengan memikirkan itu. Pikirannya yang letih berkelana menuju tugas kelompok orientasi yang, sesuai kesepakatan kelompok, dikerjakan oleh empat orang tertua di kelompok, termasuk dirinya. _Tugas kelompok belum kusentuh sama sekali, padahal tugas_ name tag _yang kekanakan itu juga belum kukerjakan... Aku sudah mengantuk pula. Kuharap, aku bisa tetap terjaga dengan bantuan kopi..._

Baru saja Joonmyun selesai mencuci piring, ia mendapat telepon dari Jongdae.

“ _Hyung_ , kau sudah pulang? Tugasmu bagaimana?”

“Gampang. Aku baru mulai mengerjakannya. Mungkin, aku akan begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok juga,” Joonmyun memijat pangkal hidungnya, “Kau bagaimana?”

“Oh, _Hyung_ , kau kerjakan saja tugas kelompok kita. _Name tag_ mu sudah aku buat bersama Minseok- _hyung_ tadi sore.”

Joonmyun tercengang. “Kau apa?”

“Membuatkan _name tag_ mu. Kyungsoo akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu setelah ini. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kerja sambilanmu sangat berat.”

“Seharusnya tak perlu kau kerjakan. Aku jadi merepotkanmu.” sesal Joonmyun, yang ditanggapi Jongdae dengan ringan saja. “Tak masalah, tak masalah,” Jongdae tertawa kecil, “Sekalian mengerjakan _name tag_ Jongin juga, kok. Dasar anak itu. Hampir saja dia memintaku lagi untuk membuat esainya; tentu saja aku tidak mau.”

Joonmyun tergelak, tetapi tetap menjaga volume suaranya. “Anak itu harus kau ajari mandiri. Ah, omong-omong, terima kasih banyak sudah meringankan tugasku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.”

“Kerjakan saja tugas kelompok orientasi dengan benar supaya kita tidak kena hukum,” canda Jongdae, “Sudah ya, _Hyung_ , sampai nanti. Jangan lupa istirahat, nanti kau sakit juga seperti Eunwoo- _ahjumma_.”

“Jangan khawatir.”

Pip. Jongdae mematikan ponselnya dan kembali melanjutkan esainya, tetapi tak seberapa lama, Taeyeon membuka pintu kamar Jongdae. “Ada Kyungsoo di bawah. Dia bilang kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu padanya.”

“OK, _Eomma,_ aku segera turun.”

Jongdae sedikit melompat dari kursinya, meninggalkan esainya sejenak, dan melesat keluar kamar dengan _name tag_ Joonmyun di tangannya. Di ruang tamu, sudah ada pemuda mungil bermata lebar yang Jongdae tunggu-tunggu.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?”

“Bisa tidak sih kau tidak memasang _pokerface_?” Jongdae mengulurkan _name tag_ Joonmyun yang sudah jadi, “Nih, aku ingin kau mengantarkan ini buat Joonmyun- _hyung_. Kasihan dia, baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan.”

Mata Kyungsoo yang semula sedikit _droopy_ karena mengantuk (dia mengerjakan esainya di perpustakaan sampai jam setengah sembilan—maklum, ia ingin esainya sempurna) langsung cerah begitu nama Joonmyun disebut. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun bersimbiosis mutualisme; Joonmyun selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun membantu Joonmyun dengan menjadi anak-buah Joonmyun yang paling patuh. Cerita di antara mereka sebelum bertemu di grup orientasi pun sudah panjang; tak heran mereka menjadi teman baik.

“Baik, akan kuantar.”

Begitu saja tanggapan Kyungsoo atas perintah Jongdae, tetapi rasanya Jongdae ingin tertawa. Keluguan dan muka datar Kyungsoo (juga perhatiannya untuk Joonmyun) sangat sinkron untuk membuat geli Jongdae. Rasa manis yang menggelitik, kalau boleh dikata.

_Setidaknya, di grup orientasi, masih ada orang-orang yang saling memperhatikan._

Jongdae berharap, ke depannya, dia dan adiknya akan semakin dekat dengan personel grup orientasinya yang lain sedekat Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo.

Seusai berpamitan dengan Taeyeon dan Jongwoon (juga memberi salam pada Jonghyun dan menjitak Jongin karena kemalasannya), Kyungsoo berjalan pulang. Bayang-bayang Kyungsoo yang memanjang akibat sinar lampu jalan tak terputus, bahkan setelah Jongdae tak bisa melihat sosok mungil itu lagi.

_Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Kyungsoo._

* * *

**TAMAT?**

**Author's Note:**

> What-is-this?  
> Endingnya gaje banget sumpah. Nggak bisa mikirin ending karena intinya, ini cuma cerita random yang berakhir setelah journey Jongdae berakhir...  
> Nah, ‘OSPEK’ ini akan ada sequelnya sendiri insya Allah, yaitu cerita anak EXO yang mau berangkat ke sekolah di hari pertama mereka. Jadi, follow terus kalo g pingin ketinggalan ceritanya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngasih kudos dan comment, ya ^^   
> Plus, series ‘Dear My Family’ akan segera keluar sebagai sequel dari FF ini!


End file.
